American Phantom
by PQ PhantomQueen16
Summary: What Will Happen If Jake and Danny are DanJake? How will they be back into Danny and Jake?


**American Phatom**

**( Eve Sins QueenLisa Teach Jake and Danny theFuson Dance's They have ben Uesing it Of Fight But One Day Danny wake up and have Jake's Eyes Danny Yell and Rust overy to Lisa's Kingdom at the Kingdom Rini and Chichip was eating they Foods Just Then Rini here the Door going_Ring Ring Ring _Rini Get up and say's) Who can that be this Early? ( she say's opening the door and Shocked what she saw) J-J-AKE A AND D-D-DANNY? ( Rini says in a Shocked Voice) Yes Some How I Wake up Like This Where's your Big sisther? ( He say's Rini say's No She's Not Here But she let him In Chibi-Chibi saw him and call him) DanJake ( she Start to Laugh) Chibi-Chibi shut up ( Say's Rini Just then the Door Kob start to Move they all Rush up to Lisa's Room) HIDE DANJAKE ( Danny want ghost and hide's Lisa open her door and saw her Rini and Chibi-Chibi and Look's at them) Why are you two in my room? ( Shes say going her Skate-Board) ( Rini look's and say's) Oh N-Nothing Where are you Going? ( Lisa Look's at them and say's) I am Going to the Skate Park with Jake bye ( she lave's her room) Come on out Danjake ( say's Chibi-Chibi say Lave's Rini Sigh's) come on We Need to take you SomeWhere Follow me ( So they walk In too the Dark Wood's as they walk they come about 4 Anmal's they stop the Fist one Jump in Front of them with a Cut on hes Face Rini and Chibi-Chibi gasp in Scred) It's a Demon ( the Fist Anlmal talk) Who are you and Why you are in my Animal's World ( DanJake Protect's them and say's) we are here to seek help do you Know the way To the Light Blue Dargon ( all they Animal's Gasp's and say's) No one Have's ever seen the Dargon befor but I Gest you can TRY To see him ( they lave then as they continue walking to Seek the Light Blue Darong they saw a Big Mountail so they Climb as they did Rini and Chibi-Chibi was About To fall DanJake Quickly Say's) DARONG TAIL ( But Nothing happen but then he Realize now he get Danny's Powers He Cant say Dargon tail) I KOWN WHAT TO SAY PHANTOMTAIL A Long Blue tail start to Catch Rini and Chibi-Chibi) IT'S OK KIDS I GOT YOU ( Pulls them up they was both Shocked but Happy as they Camp they saw a Dargon Cave and walks in) Ex me ( says Rini) WHO DARES TO COME IN MY DARGON HOME SEEK NOW! ( They all was Quiet Just them Rini seek) I-I-am Rini Pincess of the MoonKingdom and this is... ( Then Chibi-Chibi Seek up) I Am Litte Chibi-Chibi Piness of the Moon ( and then DanJake seek up) Well Normaly it well be Danny Fenton and Jake Long but Now I am Just DanJake and I Can seek for help ( The Blue Darong Step Down and walk up to them) I Want to Test you First ( he Snap He's Paw's A Lot of Darong Comes DanJake Protect's them) LEAVE! TOSE KIDS ALONE ( He Grolw and say's) PHANTOM DARGON UP! ( He's eyes Start To go Dargon's Eye's and he's Hair start to Go White And a Dargon's tail and wing's Start to Grow As Rini and Chibi-Chibi Watch they Know that he will Protect them ( DanJake Blow a Ghost Fire ball at the Dargons and uesing Phaotom Tail and wip's them But the Dargon's Cut's and Bit's the Poor Dargon as he fall down there was Green Blood Start to coming out of he's Tummy and he Saw Rini and Chibi-Chibi Rush to he's Side) DANJAKE! ( They both yell As He was Trying to get up He Look's at them) I Will Be fine ( Rini pet's him) You did the Best's You Can ( Just Then a Light Blue and Red Dargon Cash in) SORRY I AM LATE DID I MISS ANYTHING! ( They look at her) ITS LISA! ( Yell's Chibi-Chibi) SORRY DARGON BOY'S BUT NO ONE MISS WITH MY GHOST AND DARGON FRIEND! ( She Ues a BIG Fire Dargon ball the Darongs Disappear and the Blue Dargon was Clapping and He say) YOU Did Geat Young Dargon I Well Fix's Them Back To Them Self's ( Uesing He's Paw's To Fix's Them) There no More DanJake ( Jake and Danny was back To Normal) Thank's ( and then The Blue Dargon Disappear's) ( Lisa ask's them to Jump on her back and they Fly Off That Night Jake and Danny Knock on Lisa's Door Lisa Open her Door and Saw them) Hi Jake and Danny Come in ( She Say's) ( they walk in) Lisa are you mad at ues? ( say's Jake Lisa walk's up to Them) Why? You are my best's Friend's I Will Nvery be mad at you's ( she's say's and Danny say's) But How did you Kown about ues being DanJake? ( Lisa hug's them) Becuse I Just Kown ( Jake say's) Rini and Chibi-Chibi tell you did they ( Lisa smile's) It does not Matter ( Hug's them) Thank you guy's for being my Friend's ( lisa happily smile's) ( Lisa Took out her tail out and Jake put's he's tail on Her's and Danny Put's he's Ghost's Tail on them and they Both say 1.2.3. FRIEND'S FORVERY QUEEN DARGON PHATOM ( As they say all that they Hug Each Other The and)**


End file.
